Ozpin/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Official Designs Ozpin and Glynda Credits001.png|Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch's silhouettes during the ending credits of "The Badge and The Burden," with their symbols. Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. Official Posters RWBy Volume 3 Limited Edition Japanese released DVD.jpg|Volume 3 Limited Edition theatrical release Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover Promotional Material RWBY Chibi Season 3 tease image.jpg|Promotional material of RWBY Chibi Season 3 from Twitter Turnaround Models Ozpin turnaround.jpg|Ozpin turnaround, from Monty's Facebook. Volume 1 Opening Storyboard Vol1op storyboard 00025.png|Ozpin and Glynda in the original Volume 1 Storyboard Miscellaneous ProductionDiary4_03501.png|Blake and Ozpin in the Volume 2 Production Diary #4, without lighting. ProductionDiary4_03553.png|Blake and Ozpin in the Volume 2 Production Diary #4, with lighting. ProductionDiary4_05364.png|Work-in-progress shot of Ozpin in the Volume 2 Production Diary #4. dancey fancey beacon staff.png|Ozpin dancing in Monty Oum's Dancey Fancey video on Facebook. Merchandise Ozpin card.png|Ozpin from the RWBY Playing Cards deck Manga Chapters Manga 2 Ozpin.jpg|Ozpin in the manga Manga 2 Ruby vs Cardin.jpg Screenshots - Trailers Volume 2 Trailer V2t 3.png|The headmaster is a man with burdens and hopes V2t 11.png|Calm yourself, old friend V2t 12.png|They're still only children... V2t 13.png|Time enough for them to learn Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1066.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1882.png Screenshots - World of Remnant Aura WOR_Aura_19.png|"Aura can turn its user into more than just a man." Screenshots - Grimm Eclipse GE_Ozpin.png|Ozpin's voice icon in RWBY: Grimm Eclipse Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening Vol1op ozpin glynda.png|Ozpin standing next to Glynda in the opening. Vol1op ozpin cane.png|Ozpin's Cane. 1101_Ruby_Rose_21757.png|Ozpin in front of Beacon Academy Ruby Rose 1101 Ruby Rose_12554.png|Ozpin brings a plate of cookies to Ruby Rose 1101_Ruby_Rose_12600.png|Ruby first meeting Ozpin 1101_Ruby_Rose_12977.png|Ozpin and Glynda 1101 Ruby Rose_13908.png|Oh please, do continue 1101 Ruby Rose_15293.png|"Hello." 1101 Ruby Rose_15691.png The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2_03955.png|"I'll... keep this brief." 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2_04635.png|Addressing the new students 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2_04768.png|"All I see is wasted energy, a need of purpose, direction." 1103_The_Shining_Beacon_Pt.2_05086.png|Ozpin exits stage right The First Step 1104_The_First_Step_09428.png|Ozpin and Glynda at Beacon Cliff for the initiation 1104_The_First_Step_12949.png|Watch them? Why would I do that? 1104 The First Step_12997.png|Hoping he has answered all of Jaune Arc's questions *Sip* 1104 The First Step_13073.png|You will be using your own landing strategy. Don't have one? Just fall to your death The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 1107_The_Emerald_Forest_Pt.2_1069.png|I wonder how everyone's doing? 1107_The_Emerald_Forest_Pt.2_1214.png|Cliffside with Glynda 1107_The_Emerald_Forest_Pt.2_1952.png|"Professor Ozpin?" 1107_The_Emerald_Forest_Pt.2_1998.png|Ozpin in deep thought while watching Ruby. Players and Pieces 1108 Players and Pieces_20477.png|Announcing Team CRDL 1108_Players_and_Pieces_20770.png|Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora: Front and Center 1108_Players_and_Pieces_20771.png|Stand fast... 1108 Players and Pieces_20983.png|Announcing Team JNPR 1108 Players and Pieces_21269.png|"Congratulations, young man." 1108 Players and Pieces_21542.png|Announcing Team RWBY 1108 Players and Pieces_22082.png|"It looks like things are shaping up to be an...interesting year." The Badge and The Burden 1109 The Badge and The Burden_5262.png|Students late for class? I think this calls for cocoa... The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2_06536.png|Ozpin talking with Ruby 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2_06620.png|"I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet..." 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2_09190.png|"You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby." Black and White 1116 Black and White_22015.png|Watching Team RWBY without their notice Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00853.png|Ozpin, alone in the Vol. 2 intro 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00979.png|The Beacon Academy professors standing side-by-side Best Day Ever 1201 Best Day Ever_18591.png|''♪The Food Fights never bothered me anyway.♪'' 1201 Best Day Ever_18834.png|Ozpin approves of happy fun times 1201 Best Day Ever_19192.png|Children will be children Welcome to Beacon V2_02_00002.png|Look Glynda. Everything the light touches is our academy. V2_02_00003.png|"Those are a bit of an eyesore." V2_02_00004.png|Meeting with James Ironwood in his office V2_02_00005.png|Hang on James, I need some coffee before we talk. v2e2 blake ozpin.png|"I was hoping that maybe we could have a chance to talk." V2_02_00024.png|"We are continuing to take strides to lessen the divide." Burning the Candle V2_06_00048.png| Are you having a good time Ruby? V2_06_00049.png| Life isn't all about fighting. dancingandfighting.png|"If you think about it, fighting and dancing aren't so different" Dance Dance Infiltration V2 07 00002.png|Enjoying the night. V2 07 00003.png|And then, he who can't get a clue takes the girl. V2e7 ironwood leaves.png|It's ok, I'm sure the friend zone wasn't that bad. Field Trip V2_08_00002.png|You two argue like a divorced couple. V2_08_00003.png V2_08_00005.png|Hello Ruby. V2_08_00007.png V2_08_00008.png|You're not in trouble, honest just come here V2_08_00012.png|Officially done with you James. V2_08_00038.png|Blah blah blah backstory, blah blah blah war. V2_08_00039.png|And that's why everyone but me has a color name. V2_08_00040.png V2_08_00044.png|Rules? Pfft I am Ozpin. Breach V2 12 00079.png|I recognise the council has made a decision, but given that it's a stupid-ass decision, I've elected to ignore it. Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00013.png Vol3op 16.png Vol3op 17.png It's Brawl in the Family V3 03 00069.png V3 03 00078.png V3 03 00085.png Never Miss a Beat V3e5_00103.png V3e5_00105.png Fall V3_0600001.png V3_0600002.png V3_0600012.png V3_0600014.png V3_0600015.png V3_0600016.png V3_0600017.png V3_0600020.png V3_0600021.png PvP V3 09 00001.png|Ozpin in his office V3 09 00002.png V3 09 00003.png V3 09 00073.png V3 09 00098.png|Ozpin listening to Cinder's speech from his desk V3 09 00099.png V3 09 00100.png V3 09 00113.png V3 09 00115.png Battle of Beacon V3 10 00143.png V3 10 00144.png V3 10 00156.png V3 10 00157.png|Seeking Pyrrha's attention Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00096.png V3 11 00099.png V3 11 00101.png V3 11 00110.png V3 11 00111.png V3 11 00113.png V3 11 00114.png V3 11 00135.png V3 11 00137.png End of the Beginning V3 12 00002.png|Cinder vs Ozpin V3 12 00003.png|Maiden vs Headmaster V3 12 00004.png|The clash of their weapons V3 12 00005.png|Moves in at blinding speed V3 12 00006.png|Dashes back to avoid her next attack V3 12 00009.png|Parrying all of Cinder's glass shards... V3 12 00010.png|Then counterattacks faster than she can blink V3 12 00012.png|Stands ready as Cinder manifests her full power V3 12 00013.png|Summons his magical barrier.... V3 12 00014.png|As he watches Cinder unleash her mighty blast of rage... V3 12 00017.png|And moves in to deliver the final blow. Screenshots - Volume 5 Volume 5 Opening V5OP 00015.png|Ozpin, present and past Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 2 Director Ozpin Chibi2 01 00005.png|"Cut, cut." Chibi2 01 00006.png|"Ladies, ladies, we have a show to do, what is the problem?" Chibi2 01 00007.png Chibi2 01 00008.png Chibi2 01 00009.png Chibi2 01 00010.png Chibi2 01 00011.png Chibi2 01 00012.png Coming Home to Roost Chibi2 09 00009.png Evil Genius Chibi2 12 00001.png|"Lie Ren, did you complete your quests for the Artifacts of Entry?" Chibi2 12 00002.png|"Miss Rose, did you recover the—" Chibi2 12 00003.png Chibi2 12 00004.png|"Oh, OK, that looks pretty good." Chibi2 12 00005.png Chibi2 12 00006.png Chibi2 12 00007.png|"Look! A distraction!" Parent Teacher Conference Chibi2 13 00002.png The Mystery Bunch Chibi2 17 00007.png Chibi2 17 00008.png Chibi2 17 00009.png Chibi2 17 00010.png Battle of the Bands Chibi2_22_00001.png Chibi2_22_00009.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 3 Mortal Frenemies Chibi3E3 00020.png Chibi3E3 00021.png Chibi3E3 00022.png Chibi3E3 00023.png Chibi3E3 00026.png Chibi3E3 00027.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Ozpin images